Wireline Internet protocol (IP) provide efficient connectivity between remote devices. IP networks are implemented with routers that interconnect physically and logically separate network segments. In operation, the routers distinguish data packets according to network protocols and forwards traffic according to network-level addresses utilizing information that the routers exchange among themselves to find the best path between network segments. As the status of routers change in the network, the routers exchange information to reroute traffic around congested or failed routers or to route traffic to a newly activated router.
Cellular and other wireless networks have been connected to IP networks in order to allow cellular phones and other mobile devices to communicate with remote devices over the IP network. A typical cellular network covers a contiguous area that is broken down into a series of cells. Each cell has a base station and may be subdivided into sectors.
The base station communicates with mobile devices and is managed along with other base stations by a base station controller. A mobile switching center switches all traffic in the cellular network. A data interworking function provides connectivity from the mobile switching center to the Internet or other data network via circuit switched and packet switched data protocols. The centralized architecture of conventional cellular networks facilitates configuration of the wireless devices which are directly interconnected in a known topology, but requires all traffic to be sent to common switching points that may become overloaded during peak traffic times and cause traffic to be delayed and/or dropped.
By using routers, the intelligence of the cellular network can be distributed to allow efficient processing of traffic and communication over the IP network. Such routers, however, must be individually configured with knowledge of the wireless topography in which they operate to allow soft handoffs as mobile phones and other devices move between the coverage cells. This customization and independent configuration of each router is time consuming and expensive. In addition, as routers are activated and deactivated, neighboring routers must each be reconfigured to adjust for the changing RF topology.